Eggman Emipre
by Peppermint
Summary: Eggman has found something more powerful than the Chaos Emerald, and has actually succeeded in getting away with it. Can Sonic reverse the outcome of the Eggman Empire and return everything to the way it was?
1. Prologue

"Why is it that everything precious is hidden somewhere weird and frightening?" A voice calls. "It's so dark and ucky in here!"

"C'mon! hurry up! We don't have time to loose!" Another voice answers from the darkness.

"I can't see where I'm-Ouch!" The voice wimpers in pain.

"Okay okay," a scratch is heard and a little flame glows the darkness.

A cream colored hedge hog with her quails combed neatly and pass her shoulders frowns with her firey red eyes.

"Don't be so clumsy! We have to hurry!"

"That's all it is with you! Rush, rush, rush, rush, rush, just chill will ya?" another cream hedgehog appears before the flame. Her quails tied into two loose pigtails, her eyes an ocean blue.

"Look, if we don't find those pearls we in deep shit! Got it?"

"yeah, I know! I've heard it more than once!"

"well Mayybe you should hear it again! If that pearl gets into the wrong hands, the-"ou! og with her quails combed neatly and pass her shoulders frowns with her firey red eyes.

"the whole world will be in grave danger," the ocean eyes roll around in their sockets out of sarcasm.

"Look maybe you should take this serious-" a cream hand with white finger gloves raises.

"Shh, I hear something….put out the match!" The fire dims, pitter patter of feet flee to hide behind the rock formations.

"eww…I sat in something wet…"

"shut up! They're coming!"

"hmmm, this seems like the place…" A giant robot stomps and crushes the pebbles beneath it. One headlight points forward into the dark cave as the red machine brutally clobbers everything in it's way.

"The radar says it is near by…" sitting in the cock pit is Eggman. He looks around, there is nothing or anyone in view. Crushing forward deeper in to the cave. Light pitter patters are heard, flying behind him. Eggman quickly turns around to look behind him. HE shines the bright head light all around to find nothing. Taking one last look around he stalks forward. Finally, after stumbling though the dark he reaches a small treasure chest.

"Well, that is much easier than stealing the Chaos Emerald." He smirks and pulls a leaver down. A mechanic arms reaches forward and grabs the tiny chest.

"Oh no you don't Eggman!" Robotnik spins around to see Sonic and his little gang behind him.

"It's too late now I have the reassure an-" Eggman motions to his mechanic claw to see it empty.

"Wh-where did it go?!"

"Sorry!" the group turns to see a cream colored hedgehog holding up the chest tauntingly. "But this rightfully belongs to us."

"No in your l ife time!" Rouge smirks as she darts towards it spreading her wings. The hedgehog dodges and Tails hovers over her head, grabbing the chest.

"I got it!" Tails smiles proudly.

"oh no you don't!" another cream hedge hog passes him stealing the chest back.

"wait, what? that was fast!" Sonic exclaims.

"Hand that over!" Shadow growls as he skates towards her.

"Enough games!" Eggman shouts annoyed, and takes the chest from the hedge hog, and hiding it with in a compartment. A drill spins out from beneath his machine and clumps of dirt and rocks fly everywhere.

"Hurry up!" One of the cream hedge hog exclaims as she jumps into the hole. The other quickly dives in after her.

"Oh no you don't! That treasure is mine!!" Rouge growls and the group chases after them.

Rouge flies ahead and stops one of the hedge hogs and tackles her down to the ground.

"Bitch! I'm busy!" She growls and shoves Rouge off of her. She throws a punch and knees Rouge in the stomach. Rouge blocks on and kicks high to the hedgehogs head. Blocked, the hedge hog ducks another kick and darts forward, passing Rouge.

"Sorry, we'll play later, I gotta get going!" She winks as Sonic rushes pass her. Their eyes lock and she smiles, quickly catching up with him.

"That bitch! I'll get her…" Rouge growls as Amy helps her up.

"Stop right there!" Shadow hovers before the other cream hedgehog.

"Oh no…" she skates forward only to be cut off.

"Fine!" she flips her quills over her shoulder and rushes forward for an attack.

"Fool…" Shadow smirks and thros a wide punch. She ducks and glides underneath his arm.

"Later!" She waves, a gust of dust flies pass him as the other cream hedgehog across. She nicks his right foot and he flies forward with his fist up front.

"Whoa! Shadow!" Sonic shouts. Shadow's gaze darts forward to see a large blurr of blue. His fist collides with Sonics eye as they fall.

"You idiot!" Shadow growls.

"Me? The idiot?! You punched me!" Sonic shoots back.

"Shut up you two! They're getting away!" Knuckes exclaims pulling the two up.

Suddenly a bright light flashes, it fills the cave as a gust of wind throws everyone back.

Eggmans laughter rings on the walls of the cave, "now, the Eggman Empire will reign!"


	2. Wake Up

icSonic groans as the ringing shakes out his consciousness. His hand flies over across his torso and hits the hard wooden surface twice, until it hits a red alarm clock flashing 3:30. He blinks and yawns. He throws the bed sheets off and rubs his eyes. Sonic stands and looks around. Where the hell was he? He looks down at the alarm clock in his right hand and puts it on the bedside table. He finds his shoes near the doorway and he walks down the hall after putting them on. His ears perk up to her little giggles coming from the other end.

"shhh, c'mon baby…" Sonic turns the corner to see a black cat wearing an old baseball cap and a pair of dark olive green khakis stained with oil. His arm wrapped around a peach kitten-girl wearing lots of eye shadow, and a private school uniform showing more private than school.

Sonic raises his eyebrow as the girl giggles again. The black cat finally realizes Sonic is standing before them. He smirks, revealing pearl white fangs. He kisses the girl lengthily, she purrs and he breaks it off.

"I'll see you later," She giggles and the black cat smacks her butt as she leaves.

"Yo! Sonic! Finally man!" He laughs, punching Sonic playfully in the arm,

"W-what? Where am i?"

"Yeah, you went to that party last night…I don't expect you to remember anything!"

"P-party?"

"Yeah, at Kitty's. Man you were so wasted!"

"Shit…"

"You got it…"

"I remember catching Eggman, with the treasure and then everything turned white…"

"Dude, I know." The cat turns to the fridge and takes out a can of beer.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, you've had that dream for eight months now."

"8 months? Where am I?"

"Okay, my name is Terran, you are my roommate. We live in this apartment on Black Diamond Road, across the street is the garage where I work at, you just got fired so we went to Kitty's to party it out."

"So who was that cat?"

"That's Ashley."

"You're girlfriend?"

"Hell no! She's in that private school, just turned 18. she knows her way around the bed, I taught her well." Sonic blinks as Terran takes a swag from his beer, "so how's it going with what's her face?"

"Amy…?"

"yeah that chick, god she's annoying…"

"are we going out?"

"If you two were going out, I'd throw you out." Sonic scans the empty room. It's a small dirty apartment, nothing much to show for, and nothing much to prove. There was no worth in it.

"Okay, well let's go," Terran says as he grabs a coat from the kitchen chair.

"Huh? Where?" Terran tosses Sonic a jean jacket.

"To the garage across the street, I'm not paying for your rent. Especially since the Land Lord boosted it up to another 3000 rings. God, we're being bankrupt. Robotnik loves his money…" he shakes his head.

"wh-what? Robotnik? You mean Eggman?"

"Shh, man! Remember last time you said that?" Sonic blinks in silence. "Apparently not, you got arrested for a 24 hours! It's a good thing you were drunk, because if you weren't you would have gotten torture or something."

"So…Egg-Robotnik is…"

"is the emperor… get your brains together. So hurry up," The two quickly leave the small apartment. Terran reveals to him a beat up street, dark purple hazy clouds hang over them, draping the street in a depressing scene. Paper flies with the soft wind, and an empty beer can rolls by at their feet. Everything around them is a depressing gray. A large truck speeds pass them leaving carbon behind his, making the two cough. Sonic's eyes begin to water as the pollution fills his lungs.

"Oh, God…" he wheezes.

"Oh yeah, I know. Smells good," Terran shrugs and places his hands in his pockets. Sonic gazes down the street to find a large screen with Robotnik on every commercial and endorsement, and at the corners are Cop bots patrolling for rebels. The two dart across the street to the garage.

"awh, crap," someone curses. Terran smirks and pounds on the hood of the beat up, rusty brown truck.

"Ow! That's like a drum!" Rolling out from underneath is Knuckles, his gloves stained with oil.

"Sup, man?" Terran smirks holding out his hand. Knuckles takes it suspiciously and is pulled to his feet.

"Nothing,"

"not done the truck yet huh?"

"no…" Knuckles eyes Terran as he wipes his hands clean.

"geez, don't gotta be so hostile! I'm goin in to check with the boss." Terran waves Knuckles off and heads in.

"Knuckles?' Sonic asks.

"Sonic? You're alive!" Knuckles exclaims.

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea, I got up this morning and someone shouted at me to get to work. So I came down the stairs and this big rabbit thing shoves me towards this truck. I don't even know how to use a wrench! How do I fix a fucking truck!?" Knuckles exclaims and throws the stained towel on the table behind him.

"yeah, I woke up and went down the hall to meet that cat. Have you seen Tails?"

"I have actually, the Rabbit guy made him leave with his daughter."

"His daughter?"

"Cream, but she doesn't remember Eggman or anything. It's weird around here, and eerie."

"yeah I know what you mean…" Sonic shrugs, "Must have been that treasure that Eggman stole…"

"we need to get that, to fix all of this."

"yeah, first we need to find who'll help us out."

"Dude, Sonic my man! Guess what! I put in a few good words about you and the boss decided to hire you! Isn't that great?!" Terran exclaims as he bursts through the door. "C'mon let's go out 'n celebrate!" He places his arms around Knuckles and Sonic's shoulders.

"I'm home!" Cream exclaims as she runs pass the trio into the office. Tails turns the corner into the garage and his eyes widen.

"Sonic!" he exclaims.

"Tails!" Sonic smirks, "what the hell are you wearing!?" Tails sighs and shakes his head

"Cream woke me up told me we were late, shoves this uniform in my face and leaves…" His uniform consists of a white shirt with a green tie and a pair of dark dress pants.

"Since you're back, let's go party!" Terran exclaims.

"he's a minor!" Knuckles exclaims.

"Awwhh who cares? Robotnik doesn't. There is no legal age."

Terran brought the boys to a rundown restaurant, hazy cigarette smoke hangs underneath the ceiling as waitresses in hover skates around the room carrying trays. Terran nods and leads to a table with four seats. The floors are tiled black and white and the seats with bright ret cushions. Neon lights flash the words "Billiards" and a juke box at the end of the

"So what do you guys wanna eat?" He asks as he picks up some menus and passes it around.

"uhh," Tails opens up the menu and stares down at it. Hamburgers and shakes were shown.

"What can I get you boys?" the waitress skates up next to them wearing a cherry pink uniform. The buttons were undone to show the crease between her breasts and the skirt was high enough so that when she bent over you could see her white panties underneath. She holds out a paper pad an a pen as she chew the gum loudly in her mouth.

"Uhh, the hamburger large combo," Terran smirks, "and can I have a side order of you?"

"Sweetie, you don't have enough room on your plate to even have a side order," she growls at him.

"Uh a chili dog for me," Sonic says as he puts away his menu.

"cheeseburger," Tails adds, "and a coke."

"Nothing," Knuckles says as he looks up. "Rouge?" Sonic and Tails turn to see her.

"That's what it says on the nametag," she snaps as she glares at them.

"Oh, man, what the hell?" Sonic laughs as he stares at her uniform.

"Shut it hedgehog, I'm pretty sure you need some information." She eyes the black cat, "who's this?"

"Terran," the boys say at the same time. Rouge blows a pink bubble and pops it as she stares Terran up and down.

"I'll be back with your stuff."

"You know her!? I've been trying to get her into bed since she started working here!" Terran exclaims.

"When did she start working here?" Tails asks, ignoring Terran's sex comment.

"8 months ago," Sonic blinks.

"Okay, well I gotta hit the can, be right back." Terran stands, adjusts his pants and heads to the bathroom at the back of the restaurant.

"eight months ago…he said I started having dreams about what really happened, unless this is a dream and…fuck!" Sonic exclaims.

Rouge skates back to the table.

"I don't trust that cat, with my experience, black cats are cowards. The only reason why they're bad luck is because they do things to protect themselves, and only themselves." She growls.

"So, what's going on around here, everything is Eggman." Knuckles says, looking around.

"The treasure box he stole," Tails says inquiringly, "do you know what was in that box Rouge?"

"No, but it was a trinket of some sort. It has the power to make any wish come true… I was going to steal and get the emerald for myself."

"Greedy bitch," Knuckles rolls his eyes.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you," She glares at him.

"Is there any way we can find it?"

"Eggman, of course," Sonic sighs. The group frustrates and growls.

"Hey, did ya miss me?" Terran smirks as he walks up behind Rouge.

"Not even a little bit," she growls at him and turns to the other tables.

"man, I like her. Feirce." Tails raises his eyebrow.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Terran asks as he eyes each one of the group.

"nothing really, catching up on the past." Knuckles answers, eyes him back. Rouge hovers back to the table carrying their orders. She sets them down, she places a strawberry shake infront of Knuckles.

"I didn't order this…" Knuckles exclaims.

"On the house," she winks as she pops another pink bubble and skates away. He raises his eyebrow and looks at the paper napkin underneath. He takes it and slips it inside his glove.

The boys finish their meal as Terran walks ahead of them to find a taxi.

"What are you lookin' at?" Sonic asks looking over Knuckles' shoulder.

"Rouge gave us an address…" He answers.

"You guys, I'm gonna do some research. I'll see you tomorrow." Tails says, gulping.

"Alright, see you later." Sonic nods as Tails turns to head back to the garage.

"There we go! Hurry up you guys!" Terran shouts as he gets into the bright yellow hover taxi.

"So where do you wanna go?" He asks as Sonic and Knuckles climb in.

"42- 4562 Street." Knuckles answers smoothly.

"Alright, but I'm warning you that place is hard core…" Terran shrugs as the driver bot starts the engine.

"To the Enigma!" Knuckles and Sonic exchange glances. Enigma?


End file.
